The present invention relates generally to a cover for a radar antenna (radome). More particularly, the present invention relates to a seam arrangement for a composite radome.
Radomes are used to cover a radar antenna to protect the antenna from wind or foreign objects. In aircraft applications, the radome also provides aerodynamic improvements that allow the aircraft to fly with the radar antenna.
Radomes are often manufactured as composites. However, the materials used are not completely transparent to the electromagnetic energy emitted or received by the radar antenna. As such, the radome may reduce the overall performance of the radar system. In addition, the formation of the radome can affect the performance of the radome. Thus, the use of some radomes may result in operational limitations of the radar system due to the manufacturing techniques, materials, or processes used to build the radome. For example, it is often necessary to assembly multiple sheets of material to define a ply or layer of the radome. Adjacent sheets meet and define a seam that can interfere with or attenuate a radar signal, thereby degrading the performance of the radar system. Furthermore, excess thickness may be used to provide strength for the radome but may unnecessarily degrade the performance of the radar system.